danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Superwowok/FLASHBACK (HOSTING LOU And CRY)
This is a Game Still in-Progress which is made by you know who are those.'''The Usually Starts with History and you are one of the People in this part world or place in this game which let's you go back to the Medievel(not really) but this game has a CATCH THOUGH.' '' 'IN everything you do here and everymoment you move will have a result in your Ending.' Endings #Bad Ending(everybody knows this) #Neutral Ending(Not good but it's a little bad) #True Ending(Goodess ending of them all) Gameplay Since this game is History-based you will probably have a Storyline and this happen in the Past which Guns are very very rare.Meaning there is no proficient and expert nor terrible weaponry''' Only Stats though'.Also remember that in every moment you do will reflect on what ending you will have and also the ending reflects of each player do so if one of you mess up you guys gain the same ending. And also in this gameplay there are People meaning there are AI's and their are Very Important of picking an ending of course we are not gonna make it easy for you to rally them all up. And Also Keep in Mind that you really need your Stats cause low Stats meaning a lot of Restriction to a Lot of Things you need to do or Done. Stats Not to Mention your Stats '''Strength-'''Measures how long can you last in a fight and how strong your blows are '''Intelligence-'''measures how much you have learned and be able to use things '''Agility-'''measures how fast you are and how stealthy you are '''Spirituality-'''This is a vital part that you need to maintain cause if this bar gets the better of you/empty you will Lose yourself and considered out of the game BUT you can be saved by someone in the game.(meaning you have a chance to get back but getting too long away will reflect the ending) '''Nationalism-'''This is needed in the True ending but will not say what it measures(cause of Spoilers) '''Morality-'''This is also A Vital Part in every Fight you do and every situation you do cause if low morality hits you,you will probably have a Hard Time. And of course not Forget the Hunger bar but to make it easy Hunger and Thrist are both in one bar.(insanity is already morality but this and what not and Spirituality is a like guilt but no it's not) '''Hunger/Thrist-'''You probably know this so no need explaining '''Energy-'''This measures how long and how much can you do more(can be added if you are lucky eating/resting) 'People/Factions' '''There are 5 types of people in the game and those are Dictators,Peasants,Rebels,Allies,Traitors and Neutrals' Neutrals-'''Usually has no Sides and can literally side with anyone or maybe even not.Usually consists of Animals but if you guys are lucky to find a Tribe then consider yourself bad/good luck.(their can be very Special Items can be obtained from them or maybe even secret items) '''Peasants-'''This are the people that I mean to rally up but in every town they live consists of their own problems so figure that out.(some are even Shopkeepers,Trainers,Traders and much more) '''Rebels-'''As you can see that you already grasp of what is the game gonna be.and yes these guys are the ones gonna fend off the the Dictators you could either be your enemy or ally depending on how you will do something do them.And to add that they are the Good Guys.(this guys are Vital to the True Ending) '''Dictators-They are the ones who are controling the Peasants and the ones taking things from the peasants and also do other bad staff and things like those.Technically The Bad Guys(it's really you think if it's good or nah) Traitors-'''Usually the ones who would let you down.No matter what faction you join or with these doesn't really Like you or someone else or maybe even rather all the Players.(don't worry their AI's but these guys are the Ones wants to Hunt you Down to make some thriller and also they can be disguised by any other players) '''Allies-'''These Guys are your Bestest and most Friendlist Faction there is BUT they are pretty hard to find and also this guys can help you vut you can't mess with them Though.(This guys are the fastest way to get some Guns) Abilities and Perks Sooo Ummm this is the Section where You have Abilities and Perks really depends you have chosen.AND every respective Perks also have a Downside that you guys will notice in the Game. '''Perks'-'''This is THE ROOT of your abilities meaning the perk you choose depends on the Abilities you Gain. 'Types of Perks' '''How Strong can you be?-'''Usually this makes you tougher in every hit you do/get hit than normal(Gives you Strength Related Abilities) '''Beyond Comprehension-'''Makes you Learn more faster that you know.(Gives you Intellectual Related abilities) '''Windy can you be-'''Makes you light and also a little fast at running(Gives you Agility Related abilities) '''Like the Priest you are-'''You are capable of making someone Spirituality go back to normal(Gives you Spiritualiy Related abilities) '''Happy go Lucky-'''Your Morality don't Decrease Morality as fast as other's(Gives you Moral related abilities) '''Health comes first-'''You Decrese less Hunger/Thrist(Gives you Health Related Abilities) '''Aren't you Lucky-'''You found more useful things *Sometimes*(Gives you Luck Related Abilities) '''Freedom Fighter-??????'(cause of Spoilers) Conquistador-'''You Notice More Things and Paths in everyway you go(Gives Adventuring Related Abilities) Gamplay part 2 '''Ohhh Did I mention that this game is some kind of otome Visual game novel without Pictures(maybe).Soo yeah the Flashback thing is kinda like every thing you do is something happen.And also if you guys have played some Visual game novels then this is the type of games that you can get sooo Good luck with that. GAmeplay part 3 Sooo Anyway there some extras and more things you might discover after all 2 people are hosting this game so you guys has each Journey and probably you guys won't meet each other in game(maybe).Sooo You might find some new things that are Not here in this info guide but hey It's what hosts do anyway make the gameplay as fun and interesting as ever.P.S. This game IS VISUAL GAME NOVELWithout visuals (maybe). ' ' Category:Blog posts